Wesker Saves Christmas
by amishman9000
Summary: Albert Wesker Saves Christmas


Wesker Saves Christmas

One day as Wesker sits at home watching tv eating some delicious eggs a story comes on the tv. Reporter: "Shocking news at the north pole today as we discovered that Santa has been kidnapped no word yet on who or what their demands are but with Christmas just a week away who knows what this mad man is up to." Wesker: "Looks like this is a job for Albert Wesker" *Wesker dashes towards the door and looks down* "Would be nice if I put some clothes on first" *Wesker runs back inside and gets dressed before grabbing his jacket and shades and starts dashing towards the north pole*. Wesker makes it the north pole in no time and sees the carnage blown up building decimated elves. Wesker: "What mad man could have done this" *suddenly a strange-looking man in a pimp looking wizard robe approaches. Wesker: "Who are you?" Gandolf The Pimp: "You can call me Gandolf the pimp player and I can help you find out what happened" Wesker: "How?" *Gandolf the pimp walks over to the wreckage and starts glowing as the images flow of what happened and says four letters. Gandolf: "B.S.A.A" *Wesker snarls* "Chris"

*Wesker and Gandolf make their way to New York To B.S.A.A H.Q* Wesker: "Chris why did you take out the north pole" *Wesker and Gandolf enter the building when suddenly over the P.A System* Chris: "Wesker welcome I knew you would make it." Wesker: "What have you done with Santa?" Chris: "Don't worry he is safe for now." Wesker: "What do you want Chris" Chris:"Finally right to the point you know what I want Wesker I want an egg." Wesker: "Never.!" Chris: "Then good luck making up here" *Wesker and Gandolf begin an 80's beat em up montage making it all the way to the top floor*

*Wesker kicks the doors open to the main office to see Chris sitting in the chair with a gun pointed at Santa* Chris: "What took you so long Wesker bring me my egg?" Wesker: "CHRIIIIIIIIIIS had over Santa now or else" *Chris pulls back the hammer to his gun* Chris: "Or else what." Wesker: "Alright Chris how about we settle this like men." *Chris sits up* Chris: "I'm listening." Wesker: "You me Football" *Chris almost falls back laughing* Chris: "You dare challenge me at football the sport of true Americans." *Wesker pulls an egg from his pocket* "beat me and I will give you this egg" *Chris eyes the egg* Chris: "Your on" *Chris presses a button and the entire floor moves to the roof reveling a hidden football stadium*

*After an Intense football match its fourth quarter and Chris is leading 46-40 Wesker has the ball on his own forty with thirty seconds left in the game* Chris: "Soon that egg and Christmas will be mine" Wesker: "I don't think do" *Wesker throws the ball with all his power then uses his speed to run for the ball with Chris in hot pursuit* Chris* "That egg is mine" *Wesker jumps into the air at the five yard line to grab the ball Chris tries to block but misses as Wesker catches the ball and falls into the endzone for the touchdown* Chris: "Games only tied Wesker need the extra point" *Wesker lines up the kick when Chris charges before the snap and jumps on Wesker but Wesker manages to break the tackle and makes it into the end zone winning the game* Wesker: "It's over Chris you lost" *Chris laughs manically holding the egg he stole from Wesker* Chris: "It's mine the egg is mine as he cracks it on his pant leg" Wesker: "I wouldn't if I were you." *Chris gulps down the egg and instantly grabs at his mouth* Wesker: "I forgot to tell you that egg was rotten" *Wesker punches Chris sending him into the air through the goal post on the other side of the field as Wesker walks over and releases Santa* Santa: "Oh thank you Wesker thank you for saving me and Christmas" Wesker: "No Santa thank you for giving all the kids in the world joy" *Santa reaches into his sack and presents Wesker with a carton of perfect eggs* Santa: "Here you are Wesker you earn then." Wesker: "Thanks Santa Merry Christmas"

And So Wesker Save Christmas except for Chris who stayed in the hospital for the next 2 weeks due to food poisoning.

THE END.


End file.
